Please don't hit me any more
by wolfkiss
Summary: light SasuNaru and KakaIru ect. Song fic. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Naruto has been being abused sence he graduated school. Can he find help before it's to late or is he doomed to face this all alone till he dies from it.


Ok...I found this story very sad the fist time I wrote it so I changed the end into something I could live with. There is light SasuNaru and KakaIru. The song I baced this story on is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I soo heart this song and it reminded me of Naruto so I just had to write it! Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto (Sob Sob)

_Lyrics_

_He walked top school with a lunch he packed_

_Nobody knows what he's holding back_

_Wearing the same cloths he wore yesterday_

_He hides the bruises with the linin n' lace. _

Naruto slowly made his way to the bridge. The smile fixed on his face from the moment he opened the front door. He knew he was going to be late, but he still couldn't make himself stop crying this morning. 'Sakura will yell at me again today.' He thought as he unconsciously hugged his throbbing arms to his chest. 'Don't worry, Naruto.' He told himself. The cuts are are already scabbed over and the bruises will be gone by two.' He winced at his own touch. 'Ok. Maybe later than that. But come on, Man, they do this to you all the time. You should be used to it by now.' He chided himself dropping his arms.

He spotted the bridge up ahead. "Sakura-Chan!" He cried happily as he ran the rest of the distance to his team. His mask of bliss falling back into place.

"Naruto you're late!" Sakura screamed at the orange blob running towards her. The said orange blob stopped running and smiled at he sheepishly. "God Naruto don't you have any other colors besides orange. You wear it like every day." The blossom girl girl scolded. Naruto's smile almost faltered as he tugged at the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit. Truth be told this was the same suit he had been wearing for a while now. Being alone didn't give him much money so he tried to make do with what he had...That one jumpsuit. He was very glad it was long sleeved even though it was hot...other wise he might have so explaining to do.

_The teacher wonders, but he doesn't ask_

_No one sees the pain behind the mask_

_Baring the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

Naruto peered over the edge of the bridge into the water below as he chattered on about Iruka-sensai taking him out for the all holy ramen later. Sasuke sat in silence with his eyes closed and Sakura inched closer to her dark header hunk. A soft wind blew by and all three ninja's looked up at their smiling teacher. He waved at them innocently like he wasn't three hours late.

"I was on my way here when I saw a dolphin in need and-" He started.

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. Kakashi in return just smiled some more.

"OK! So for today no missions." Their silver haired teacher told them. Naruto groaned loudly and took to looking back down into the water. "Don't worry. All you have to do is spar. Sasuke Verse Naruto. Then Sakura Verse the winner." He went on ignoring his students overuse dismay. "So have at it." He pulled out his favorite book.

Naruto sighed, but started off to the grassy clearing next to them anyway.

"All right bring it on Sasuke!" He yelled in an overzealous way. "There is no way your beating your next future Hokage." Sasuke rolled his eyes, took his stance and muttered. "Dobe."

"That's it Sasuke-Teme! It's time to show you who the real master is!" The orange clad, loud mouth, shinobi, yelled rolling up his sleeves.

Kakashi blinked twice. '...Were those bruises on Narutos arms?' he wondered. Naruto smiled widely at Sakura before charging at Sasuke. 'No.' He told himself. 'You're just seeing things.'

"Master?" Sakura asked. "Naruto you are you in over your head facing Sasuke."

"Am not!" He yelled back before taking a swing at Sasuke, who easily dogged. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and using the blonde's own momentum against him, flipped him over. The dark haired boy glared down at his bubble headed teammate. "What are these, Dobe?" He asked quietly looking at the wounds littering the other boy's arms.

"Nothing!" The said blond shrieked, ripping his arms out out Sasuke's grasp and getting to his feet.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, but I forgot I have something important I need to do today." Naruto said smiling at him before he took of running towards his home. Once inside and out of public view the blue eyed shinobi dropped to the floor and sobbed. 'They will come back tonight.' He reminded himself. His sobs filled his small apartment. 'They always come back. But you can't let your friends know. You can't let them know you're a demon. They will hate you. They will leave you alone again. You don't want to be alone.' He told himself as he hugged his knees to his chest.

_Threw the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that he can't rise above _

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place were he's loved _

_Concrete angel._

Naruto lay sleeping against the door. He had cried himself into unconsciousness by the time a group of men broke into his home. They crept closer to the sleeping teen until they all stood around him. Slowly one reached down and grabbed a fist full of blond hair and slammed Naruto's head into the door. A cry of pain filled the smiling men's ears.

"Good afternoon monster." One laughed at him. Naruto bit his tongue trying not to cry. They pulled him to his feet and shoved him into the table. It clattered to the floor with him. The laughs surrounded him and the abused blond curled up into a ball. This didn't stop their feet from coming though.

A knock at the door made silence fill the house. "Naruto?" Someone called through the door.

"I-Iruka...Hold on." Naruto called back. The men that were once beating the blond disappeared in an instant using their journin skills. Naruto opened the door for Iruka with his signature smile.

"Hi Iruka-sensai! What 'cha doing here?" He chirped with flawless acting.

"I brought you dinner 'cause you didn't come to lunch today...I thought you might be hungry." Iruka answered looking around at the torn up room.

"You're such a mother hen Iruka-sensai." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto...What happened in here?" Iruka asked stepping inside so Naruto could close the door.

"I was training!" The blond replied with ease as he set the table back up. "You know me I gotta train hard so I can become the next lord Hokage." He smiled widely back up at his old teacher and good friend. "So what'd ya bring for me huh? Huh?" Iruka smiled at the one he considered family.

"Ramen of course." The teen before him jumped up pumping his fist in the air with joy. "You're the best Iruka-Sensei!"

The two ate happily together talking about Naruto's dream and his bad house keeping house keeping with laughs.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When the morning comes it will be too late_

Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka before closing the door softly. Slowly he made his way to the only bedroom in the apartment. He dropped his jumpsuit onto the floor in a heap as he crawled into his cold bed. "Leave me alone." He muttered to the ninja's he knew were in his room with him. "Please...Just leave me be AHHHH!" He screamed as a blade entered his back and was roughly ripped out again. Desperately Naruto looked out his window for a sign that someone could hear him. The people who lived next door to his apartment building only turned off their lights. Tears filled the blonds eyes.

"You're a monster, a demon! You should have never lived." They hissed at him as they pulled him out of his bed. The knife entered into the crying teen's gut. Naruto opened his eyes wide, his mouth trapped in a silent scream. Tears continued to pour out, and his numb fingers went to cover the wound.

Faces flashed into Naruto's mind. Iruka first. He was smiling at Naruto as he handed him his leaf headband. Then Kakashi telling them they passed for the first time. Next was Sakura with her hair newly cut off during the exam. Ino's team. Choji munching on a bad of chips, Shikamaru Gazing into the sky and Ino dragging both boys behind her as she waved at his own team. Lee's team. Lee begging Sakura to date him, Neji watching everything with his white eyes, and Ten-ten tossing a dagger with ease. Kiba's team. Kiba with Akamaru on his head, Hinata blushing and telling him he could cheat off her test, Shino with a small bee perching on the tip of his finger. Gaara's team. Tamari holding her huge fan, Kankuro talking to his puppet and Gaara hanging upside down on a tree from the first time they met. Then Finally Sasuke. His face dripping sweat and that superior smirk on his face after a spar against the blond. Then another Sasuke flashed into his mind. He was leaning over him yelling something about staying awake. Naruto's head was resting in the Black haired shinobi's lap. 'When did this happen?' Naruto wondered. 'Oh right now.' His vision stated to shut down and all went black.

_A statue stands in a shady place_

_An angel boy with an upturned face_

_His name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

"Naruto! Naruto you baka wake up!" Sasuke yelled shaking the blond in his arms. Sakura had her hand over her mouth as she held back a sob. When Iruka had told them he was worried about Naruto she thought nothing of it, but Kakashi promised they would check on the other teen for him. So they all walked over to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi's visible eye had darkened when they knocked on the door and no one answered. Sasuke reached for the doorknob, but before he touched it they all Naruto's chakura spike up. Kakashi broke down the door and raced inside, his book completely forgotten. Five adult shinobi stood above the bleeding Naruto. By the time Sasuke and Sakura got fully into the room all of their arms were broken and Kakashi was pulling down his headband back over his eye.

Now Sasuke held Naruto to his chest as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Kakashi?" He begged in a voice none had every heard him use before. He looked up at his teacher with pleading eyes, blood all over his shaking pale hands.

"Sakura, go get help. Now!" Kakashi barked. The pink haired girl took off running yelling at the top of her lungs for help. A tap sounded at the window. Kakashi opened it and Neji slipped in.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I felt Naruto's Chakura all the way at my house." His white eyes glair fell on the shaking Sasuke. "What did you do Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red with the Sharingan as he glared at Neji. "This is not my doing Hyuga!" He ground out trying to keep his voice steady.

Kakashi glared at both boys. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Your friend is DEAD...there is nothing you can do about it. Now I'm taking these men to Hokage-sama. Will you two try not to kill each other?"

"That monster deserved to die! The demon he was! But you didn't ever know that did you." One of the men hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Everything clicked into place. The Kyuubi was sealed sixteen years ago, the glairs Naruto always got, the red chakura, those animal like eyes he got when fighting. It all fit.

Neji slammed the man into the wall holding a blade at his throat. "That fox is sealed inside Naruto, that does not make him a demon. He is Uzumaki Naruto no one else. You men are the monsters."

Kakashi pulled the irate Hyuga away from the cringing man and left with out a word.

Neji slowly kneeled before his dead friend. Sasuke buried his face into the golden locks, but they didn't silence the sob that ripped out of the Sharingan welder.

Neji sighed. He wasn't one for comforting. "Uchiha...It was Naruto's-"

"If you say Fate or destiny Hyuga I will kill you." Sasuke cut in. Neji stayed silent for a moment then spoke again. "Uchiha...holding your hand over that wound wont bring Naruto back. This is too big for even that fox."

"Shut up!" Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sasuke Yelled pulling Naruto's body closer to his.

"How can you be so cruel?" Sakura asked from the doorway. Behind her was all of the other teams and their teachers. "Naruto was kind to all of us." He helped each of us in some way or another. How could you not care?" She asked eyes watering.

"I care." Neji answered. "I'm just realistic. I'm thinking of the future."

Sasuke pulled out the kunai in Naruto's stomach and pushed Neji into the wall holding the bloody knife at his thout. "I don't know what Naruto say in you, Hyuga, that made him like you as he did. You didn't deserve it."

"One tear after another fell from Neji's white eyes. "What do you know Uchiha?" He whispered. Sasuke dropped the kunai and wiped at his own tears angrily.

"I know Naruto was to good for all of us. Come on...let's get out of here." Sasuke said walking back to his blond teammate and lifting him off the bloody floor. All the people inside the apartment made their way outside. Sniffs and soft sobs could be heard coming from the group. The body of Naruto was cradled in the Uchiha heir's arms. Lee wrapped his arms around Sakura. Iro leaned into Shikamaru and he let her, Choji put his hand on Ino's shoulder. Tenten hugged herself as if to ward off the cold that wasn't there. All of the teachers stood near each other. There was nothing they could do to ease the pain their students were feeling. Tears poured out of Iruka and silent sobs raked his small frame. Kakashi watched the brown haired man before pulling hi to his chest. Hinata cried into Kiba's chest and Akamaru whined sadly. Shino stood near but by himself till Kiba grasped his hand in his. Neji stood by Sasuke watched the dead blond in his arms. He pulled off his shirt and held it out to Sasuke. The Uchiha took it and pulled it over Naruto's half-naked body. He pulled the blond closer. "Thank you Hyuga." He muttered softly.

(Naruto POV Yea you read that right)

Slowly my tissue mended and my heart speed up it's too slow beat. The cold blood warmed as it pushed through my vains. Warmth surrounded me. 'Were am I?' I wonder. 'Normally when I wake I am cold...alone. I force my heavy eyes open. Sasuke is staring down at me. Eye's red from...crying?

My tongue feels think, my muscles ache and my lung' hurt as I pull in air. This is just like last time except there are people. "Sa-Sasuke?" I manage. New tears pour out of his eyes as he sets me n my own two feet. "I smell like Neji." I said looking down at the two big shirt I was wearing. A few people laughed behind me. I switched from one foot to the other feeling nervous. "What's going on?" I ask.

Sakura walked up to me slowly then...SLAP...She hit me. Hard. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled. "You were dead! Killed and beaten before hand. How long as this been going on?"

I looked away from all of them. "After I graduated from school."

"Why didn't you tell us my friend?" Lee asked.

"I didn't won't you to know about the fox in me." I answered putting my hand over the seal.

"Why not tell me? Or any other teacher?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted t! God I really did...But I didn't want any of you to be looked down upon for helping the Demon...The Kyuubi."

"Why not fight back?" Kiba yelled out.

I smiled weakly. "I would have been proving them all right. I would have become their Fox."

"Next time if something happens, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Tell us. We all know where our loyalty lies."

I smiled at every one there. "Thanks."

"Dobe!" Sasuke called from the bottom of the hill. I smiled to my self as I headed down. Sasuke and Neji waited for me as I walked towards them.

"His name is Naruto, Uchiha. Not Dobe."

"Mind your own business, Hyuga."

They were fighting again. It has been almost three months and they still insist on watching over me. They are both over protective. These last few months have been interesting indeed.

Sometimes I will see one of Kakashi's Nin dogs wondering around outside my house or Akamaru and an odd amount of bugs. Iruka comes to training sessions claiming to want see his old students, but I think he wants to see our silver headed teacher. Other times if there are no Nin dogs around and no bugs I will see Tenten in the trees or Ino and Sakura in the bushes spying on me. Hinata probably has perfected her Byakougan from all the time she spends watching over me. Neji too. Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and all the teachers have become common guests at my house. Gaara and his siblings stop by when ever they can too. Sasuke and Neji practically live with me. One of the two if not both are always around. Shino, Kiba and Hinata have been hanging out more then normal...I think they're hiding something.

"What do you want Sasuke-teme?" I ask hands on hips.

"We're going training." He said.

"I don't want to train with you Sasuke-teme. But I'll train with you Neji-Kun." I cooed batting my eyes at him.

Neji smiled at me and shook his head. Sasuke glared at him and grabbed my hand. Pulling me after him Neji followed still smirking. Fingers entwined with each others I followed Sasuke,

Yes it really has been an interesting last three months.


End file.
